Wasp
Wasp (ワスプ, Wasupu) is a lot like Bumblebee... physically, at least. Built from the same chassis and sharing many of the same specifications and subroutines, the two Autobots attended boot camp together. Wasp and his pompous, smarmy personality leaves something to be desired, but he had a lot going for him as a soldier, being highly skilled in the use of his stingers and knowing just how to toe the line with the drill sergeant. In a better life, he might have been Cybertron Elite Guard commander material. Might have. These days, though, Wasp is a broken bot, mentally unstable and on the run from the Autobots who have branded him a traitor after escaping from prison. And, thanks to Blackarachnia's experimentation, he was been reformatted into Waspinator (ワスピネーター, Wasupinētā), a high-powered, techno-organic monstrosity. What little remains of his mind is focused on just one goal... destroying Bumblebee, the bot who ruined his life! Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Kenji Nojima (Japanese, Wasp), Kensō Katō (Japanese, Waspinator) Driven crazy by years locked in an Autobot prison, Wasp is determined to take revenge on the robot who put him there - Bumblebee. Now, after bizarre experiments conducted by Blackarachnia, he was reformatted into Waspinator and finally has the power to make his vengeance a reality. He has come to Earth hunting the Autobot speedster and he will not stop until Bumblebee is a pile of smoking scrap. Back on Cybertron, his veichle mode was a Cybertronian Car, later when arriving to Earth, his Earth veichle mode is a yellow compact car (similar hybrids of Supermini and a modified Chevrolet Beat). After being experimented by Blackarachnia, he was reformatted with a beast mode of a Technorganic Wasp. Attributes: * Energy stinger paralyzes other robots. * Can survive even after being blown to pieces. * Was an Autobot before his time in prison. Gallery File:WaspAnimated-botmodel.jpg|Wasp, as an Autobot. File:Wasp_earthcar.jpg|Wasp's Earth-based vehicle mode. File:Waspinator_beastmode.jpg|Waspinator's beast mode. File:PredaconsRising_Waspinator.jpg|Waspinator, Decepticon Mutant Madman. Personality As Wasp he was a character Arrogant, Mocking, Brutal he was not very kind, he was the perfect stereotype of the school bully. He also had a cruel humor as seen at several ocassion when he senses taking to Bumblebee. As Waspinator The main difference with the version of Animutants is that while Byznator in Animutants was an idiot used primarily for a comic frame, the version of Animated Waspinator is a dangerous, psychotic character, having shown a strong talent in combat, a strong intelligence and a deadly temperament (although he could not kill anyone in his appearances). Relationships Friends and Allies Familiy *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Waspinator Predacon Waspinator] ([http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Predacons Predacon] ancestor) Neutral *Blackarachnia Rivals *Bumblebee Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons and Abilites Like Bumblebee, Wasp possesses Stingers. Unlike Bumblebee, Wasp has more skill with the use of his Stingers, at least back at boot camp. If they met now, it is uncertain if Bumblebee would have improved compared to Wasp. In addition to his large size granting him great strength, Waspinator can fire beams of energy reminiscent of Stinger blasts from the small appendages on his chest. He is also incredibly resilient, capable of surviving explosions that might kill other robots. History Wasp was a cadet in the same group as Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ironhide and Longarm. Right away, Wasp took a dislike to Bumblebee, insulting him out of the blue as the yellow bot mused to himself about his future in the Elite Guard. He also dubbed Bulkhead a "mudflap", much to the amusement of his fellow cadets. The loud-mouthed drill sergeant Sentinel Minor took an immediate liking to "Wasp", as he dubbed him due to being impressed with his accuracy with his stingers - it was Bumblebee "bumbling" in trying to compete with this that led to his own name being assigned. Wasp and Ironhide had quite a connection with each other, often competing in little tests of strength, usually involving Wasp hitting or stinging Ironhide while the latter was in armor mode. After Bumblebee "bumbled" several more times, leading to many transform-ups for the whole group, Wasp decided to take matters into his own hands, unscrewing Bumblebee's lower legs and leaving them out of reach even before he dumped the rest of him in a locker. Unbeknown to Wasp, however, the reason for Bumblebee's foul-ups was that he was trying to out a traitor in the group—and had pegged Wasp as the likely culprit after seeing him walk out of a hangar in which someone had contacted Megatron. (Plus, let's face it, he was a complete jerk. And Decepticons are jerks, right?) At Longarm's prompting, Bumblebee eventually found evidence incriminating Wasp as a spy. Wasp was stripped of his Autobot insignia and wheeled away, protesting his innocence and swearing revenge on Bumblebee. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Turncoats Category:Former Autobots Category:Boot camp trainees Category:Heroes